


Only I Obey You

by mary_emzee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boot Stomping, Boot Worship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just SHAMELESS SMUT, rip ignis' boots lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: Ignis's Kingsglaive outfit with those boots + a horny you = fun times.It's just porn at my finest.





	Only I Obey You

The pressure caused mild pain to bloom from your cheek. Above you, Ignis Scientia stood, wearing his Crownsguard outfit. His boot carefully dug against your flesh. “Who do you serve?”

He never needed to demand. Just talk in a lower tone. It was enough for you to submit to him.

“Y-You, sir…”

“Good girl.”

Slowly, he lifted his boot off from you, and knelt down to where you laid on the floor. The affection in which he stroked your cheek almost contrasted the salacious actions occurring.

_Almost._

He rose to his full height and motion to your closed legs. “Open them.”

You did it almost too eagerly. Your thighs trembled with anticipation.

“Such an obedient kitten,” he remarked as he started to nudge and rub your wet folds and clit with his boot. You can only sob in pleasure. You almost didn’t hear his next words through your sobs and pants.

“You’re getting off from this…” he tsked. “I suppose I’ll have to make you earn your reward.”

He continued to rub you. As much as you wanted to squirm, the way he tied your upper body was tight enough to limit your movements. Suddenly, he pulled away and stepped on your thigh. You let out a small whimper and trembled.

“Beg for it, darling.”

You looked at him through hazy eyes. “S-Sir, I-I want to come, please…”

“I can’t hear you.” More pressure on your thigh.

“L-Let me come, sir!” you almost shrieked.

He immediately lifted his foot. “Good girl.”

He helped you sit up, guiding you near his boot. “But you’ll have to work for it. Can you do it?”

“Y-Yes sir!”

You lowered yourself onto his boot and started to hump it, the material rubbing against your clit. The tension coiling in your belly finally snapped, and your juices gushed all over the boot. Some dripped onto the floor.

Ignis smirked above you, patting your head. “You’ve made a mess. Won’t you be good for a little bit more time and clean up?”

Wordlessly, you shuffled back and started to lick his boot and the floor clean of your come. All the while, Ignis knelt down and patted your head.

“Good girl… you did wonderful.”


End file.
